


Брат

by Graanda



Series: МЖС, его арты и сайдстори [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Все они знали, какова цена свободы.Лакс надеялся, что он собрал в своих руках достаточно власти и больше им не придётся ее выплачивать.Он ошибался.
Relationships: Lux Bonteri & Original Character(s)
Series: МЖС, его арты и сайдстори [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932067





	Брат

**Author's Note:**

> Если не читали МЖС, то вас может заинтересовать фик, если хотите увидеть не слащавого Лакса, Лакс-политика. Работ, где его рисуют не обидевшим Асоку подонком, я не помню.  
> Черт, я вообще не помню хороших работ с ним. Жалко. 
> 
> В общем, здесь нет рафинированого Лакса.  
> Здесь только выросший, холодный и властный. Из тех политиков, которые могут быть более жестоки, чем прикормленные ими террористы.
> 
> ЕСЛИ ЧИТАЛИ ИЛИ ПЛАНИРУЕТЕ ЧИТАТЬ МЖС, ТО ЭТОТ ФИК ЧИТАТЬ ТОЛЬКО ПОСЛЕ 64 ГЛАВЫ МЖС!  
> Тут серьезный спойлер.
> 
> Таймлайн: 4 ДБЯ, 3 дня после 64 главы.
> 
> Портрет Лакса: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777002

Они стояли у леса.

Он сам, Савр, Кас, несколько боевых братьев и Мира. Мира держалась за живот.

Смог над Изисом закрыл Дксун и солнце, но жара удушала. Лакс снял перчатки и первым подошел к гробу.

Он дал распоряжения хоронить в закрытом. Кас тогда раздраженно на него глянул, но ничего не сказал, только шепнул своим людям, чтобы подготовили тело. Это он сам со своей группой вытащил его из-под завалов. Вместе с Со там полегли хорошие ребята.

Это Асока его убила.

Лакс по глазам читал, как Кас мечтал на ней отыграться, надравшись вместе с другими до потери памяти. Они считали, что если бы не похищение, Герреры бы там не было. Он лично шел по следу наемника и перед смертью передал, что дело дрянь и, похоже, Асоку увезли через порт. Партизаны твердо считали, что это шилийская шлюха во всем виновата.

Никто из Партизан не винил его.

Но про Асоку все было вранье. Потому что это он его убил.

Лакс сделал несколько шагов к гробу и положил живую ладонь на крышку.

— Он был мне братом, — начал он. — Сам не заметил, как стал им, когда потерял сестру. Я потерял отца, затем мать, и мы почти потеряли Ондерон. Это было еще в Клоническую, мы отбили его у конфедератов, республиканцы пытались сохранить лицо, а потом пришла Империя, — Лакс замолк, в горле дернуло и засвербело. Он сцепил зубы. — С самого начала было ясно, что слабые в ней не выживут. Никто из нас не был готов терять Ондерон, и тогда начался путь, на котором сейчас стоит каждый из нас, — он дернул плечом, шире расправляя грудь, в горле сцепило, он пробил грудь вдохом. — Со встал первым и положил жизнь за это. Он каждый день он отдавал все ради этого. Никто не мог бы отдать большее.

На секунду Лакс зажмурился, прогоняя из глаз картины ушедшей жизни. В прошлый раз, когда Со прилетел с хейпанских границ, сбив с себя покушение в поясе астероидов, все удалось обернуть им на пользу.

— Я надеялся, что мне никогда больше не придется хоронить семью, — он открыл глаза. Увидел, как ногтями оставил на гробу царапины. — Но мы оба знали, какова цена свободы.

Лакс сглотнул, положил на крышку разрубленный бластер и отошел от гроба. Мазнул взглядом по надгробию Стилы, на которое положил цветы. Потом глядел, не моргая, как подходит проститься отряд, как боевые братья кладут на гроб винтовки, как Кас сбито что-то шепчет, вцепившись в крышку, словно сам хочет под нее лечь. Вчера он уже хоронил мать.

Рядом стояла только Мира, и, когда все отошли, она так и осталась стоять.

— Принеси мне голову, Лакс, — прошипела она и сжала руку в кулак на ноже у пояса.

— Ее уже съели звери.

— Не этих дур, — он едва смог разобрать слова. — Того, кто стоит за ними.

Она вцепилась в его рукав, и ее ногти заскребли по неожившей синтекоже. Он скосил к ней взгляд.

— Это легко, когда есть виновный. Хуже, когда его нет.

Она грязно размазала по лицу слезы, ее расцарапанное лицо сморщилось, и она надтреснуто закричала:

— Я стояла рядом с ним десять лет, Лакс! Десять лет! А сейчас его хоронят в закрытом гробу, я даже не могу с ним проститься! Да откройте же вы мне эту ситхову крышку! — Мира вырвалась вперед, он не успел ее удержать, и она запнулась, едва не потеряв равновесие, но успела ухватиться о изголовье гроба. Крышку она содрала сама. Винтовки полетели ей в ноги. Лакс сжал губы и опустил глаза: он уже видел, что Кас принес ему, как только вышел тот криффов час.

Мира охнула и схватилась за живот.

Никто к ней не подошел. Она обернулась, захрипела и подняла к нему налившиеся кровью глаза.

— Он отослал меня полгода назад, и я ничего не сказала, — просипела она. — Он не хотел этого ребенка, он всю жизнь выбивал из этого мира дерьмо. Десять лет я видела, как его кровь покупает всю твою власть, Бонтери. Это твоя ошибка. Это ты должен быть в том гробу.

Лакс вцепился протезом себе в ногу, чтобы устоять на месте.

— Принесите мне голову, — зарычала Мира.

Кас подошел к ней и обнял, она зарыдала на его плече, и Лакс видел, как он сам плачет. Лакс проследил, чтобы ее поселили в одном из домов бойцов, пока ему не удастся отослать ее обратно на Фазииру.

— Он мечтал о вашем ребенке, — сказал он ей, когда ребята разошлись по группам, чтобы дать ей проститься одной.

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

— Кому, если не мне?

Мира фыркнула. Он знал, что она отойдет.

Лакс никогда не хотел семьи. Не хотел ребенка, да и Со-то ему про это душу не изливал. Он привык к такой жизни: отказывать себе в последнем, чтобы последнее не пришло к тебе ночью и не задушило, прорастая корнями сквозь слабости. Жизнь показала, что Со не ошибся. Вейдер вернул детей. Они даже были целы.

Со никогда не рассматривал идею фиктивного брака, как самозащиту. Да он бы и не смог — кровь была не та. Лакс мог, и он любил свою жизнь. Со свою жизнь ненавидел. Революционеры пожирают себя сами, им даже не нужна революция. Лакс любил думать, чего достиг, и знать, сколько еще впереди. Сила ему в свидетели, он был счастлив. Даже сейчас он все еще держал в кулаке сектор. И Вейдер сам сделал так, чтобы Изис не выскользнул из хватки.

— Савр, — он окликнул его, когда Мира уже отошла. — Ее же отец инженер на имперском двести первом?

— Да.

— Проследи, чтобы его перевели на фазиирский легкосплавный.

Он кивнул.

— Нехорошо было бы, чтобы она воспитывала сына одна, — скривил губы Савр.

— Нехорошо.

Лакс размял руку. Шарниров в металлических суставах слышно не было. Синтекожа начиналась у плеча, плечо болело. Повезло, что в запасах Со нашелся и нужный протез, и нужный дроид. Никто не успел заметить.

— Люди Таркина сейчас во дворце. Хотят убедиться, что производство не встанет.

— Не встанет, если Вейдер откроет небо. Пусть сам выясняет с ним отношения.

Лакс скосил взгляд к гробу Со. Его уже накрыли флагом, и все было готово к завершению. Если бы Лакс его послушал, всего этого бы не было.

— Таркин обещает военную поддержку за содействие в выкупе земли. Хочет контрольный пакет всех нерабочих месторождений.

И думает, что дал ему ультиматум. Что сократит цепи поставок, выжжет здесь весь воздух и на этот раз все-таки его купит.

— Он всегда много хочет. Надо сделать так, чтобы Анабелла осталась в городе.

— Сейчас не время менять протокол безопасности. Она сама не увезет близнецов дальше лиги до госпиталя.

— Лучше всего в поместье у соленых озер. Хороший климат, здравница региона. Хорошо проглядывается с неба.

Лакс услышал, как дыхание Савра встало. Услышал, как он сглотнул.

— Не было никакой крыши, Савр. Ты и сам знаешь, что это должны были быть люди на уровне высших директоров СИБ, если не сам Айсард. У нас военное производство, Империи это не выгодно. Повстанцы все сделали сами. Со на моем месте поступил бы также.

Савр кивнул. В отличие от Со, он не был параноиком. Никто из них не был. А потом Император дал добро Вейдеру на теракт, оставив чистыми руки. Не пострадал ни один хоть сколько-нибудь важный объект, ни одна хоть сколько-нибудь значимая семья. Невозможно понять, ради чего. Альянс в своем виде был жизненно нужен Империи.

— Хорошо, что Кас закопал того ублюдка, который слил запись казни в сеть. Поверить не могу, что мы так облажались. Стыдно.

Лакс сцепил зубы. Да, стыдно. Он до последнего не верил, что Асока в тот момент предложит ему убийство. Он был рад узнать, что она жива. На улице ее уже ждал шаттл в орбитальную крепость, и тот разговор в кабинете Со был последней проверкой. Невозможно было такое предусмотреть и как можно было в такое верить? Что было нужно Вейдеру? Ради чего Палпатин дал свое разрешение?

Ребята с боков пустили залп из винтовок в небо. Мира взвыла ошпаренной кошкой.

Лакс закусил губу. Он с самого начала был имперцем, он всю свою жизнь видел, как рушатся людские судьбы из-за передела немощных властей. Когда Империя сменила Республику, он ликовал. Со опять все не нравилось, он опять хотел лучшего мира, и не мог понять, что лучший мир вот он — мир без войны. И все эти годы Империя твердо держала порядок, оправдывала ожидания. Со скрипел зубами, но видел, как развивается под властью Империи система, а за ней и сектор. Они с ним могли расходиться во взглядах на власть, но в конечном итоге всегда сходились в интересах Ондерона.

В глубине души Геррера даже в деле с Асокой все понимал. Было стыдно, что Лакс ставил за ней конвои, а Со ни на шаг не приблизил к ней убийц и позволил себе лишь слежку.

А теперь паранойя Со в очередной раз себя оправдала, но в этот раз его не спасла.

Лакс хотел, чтобы сейчас всем управлял Со. Это Со был сейчас нужен, а не он. Слишком дорого обошлась им его ошибка.

Лакс отвернулся от гроба, сглотнул и сцепил зубы. Ржавый ветер сдул воду из глаз.

— Закапывайте.

**Author's Note:**

> Когда читатель не оставляет отзыв, где-то один маленький Люк утирает слезки :'(


End file.
